


Our promise

by exbtto



Series: The Story Of Them [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nudity, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: the past of the Emperor Son Shownu & Lord Lee Minhyuk





	Our promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is the story of the lord Son Shownu and lord Lee Minhyuk  
but you don't need to read the (Our toxic relationship) to understand anything  
and if you want me to continue the story tell me  
wish you like it

He was wearing his black gilded cloth for this new occasion his family is going to visit the lee kingdom

His father talked a lot about the elder omega son that they have

He was excited to meet him

He heard that he has such an amazing beauty

As his family enter the hall the lee family greet them

His eyes fall to the one that he was thinks about for months

He was the most beautiful person he ever meets

The two family’s sets with each other while Shownu sets in the opposite side of the elder omega that named Sangdong

He was lovely smiling shyly

He smells sweet like strawberry

After an hour of the elder chatting another kingdom family come in it was the yoo kingdom

He wasn’t relief for the yoo old king he was checking Sangdong all the time with his burning gaze

He sighs and excuses himself to walk out to the castle’s garden

He smells something nice something took his mind into another world

It was lavender

Then a thing hit his leg

He looks down to see that captivating beauty he ever has seen

And a voice comes **“oh lord Minhyuk stop running like this”**

The kid was smiling to him he speaks with his lovely soft voice **“pick me up”**

The maid speaks **“oh no my lord this is not decent to say, forgive me lord Shownu this is my fault”**

He smiles to the younger kid and picks him up while telling the maid **“it’s okay, he is really cute, how old he is?”**

She smiles **“today he turns his 3rd years”**

He smiles to the kid **“so you are the king that we are celebrating his birthday today?”**

The kid giggle in happiness

He looks deep into the kid’s eyes and he saw much of hope and love **“higher bring me higher”**

Its past midnight when he walks through the hallway

He knocks on the door to get the response after a few minutes

It was the king lee office **“oh lord Shownu what can I help you with?”**

He looks to the older man **“can I talk with you, my king?”**

The older nodded **“yes come in”**

He sets in front the older and says **“My king I’m here to tell you my words because I don’t trust another person than you in this”**

The king frown **“what it is you may speak”**

The younger inhaled in worried **“I want the permission from you to marry your son as he gets in proper age”**

The older smile **“I think both the kingdom is okay with this and my son in proper age”**

Shownu looks to him in worry **“I’m talking about lord Minhyuk, your majesty”**

The expression on the king's face changed as he sighs and drinks some sips from his tea** “he is too young for you lord Shownu, are you okay to wait for him this long? I’m afraid that your family won’t accept this, I trust you, you are brave, clever, kind and wise, I won’t worried if my son will be under your hand, in your case all the kingdom will be against this”**

The next time he meets him was after 12 years

In the yoo kingdom, he thought that he was killed

How he did escape

He knows him from the first sight

He was more beautiful than the last time he saw him

He was taking care of the new lord of the yoo kingdom

The kids were obvious that he was a lee child

Look a copy of the Sangdong lord

**“Changmin I need you to do some work to me,”** he tells his slave looking to him from far

**“okay my majesty”**

It was a night he was standing in the yoo garden when he

Heard a rough steep and shouting in this dark **“don’t let him run”**

And a strong thick lavender scent

And that small body run toward him

**“lord shownu please help me, please I don’t want to be a sex gift to the Kwan minister, please do something with it, save me”**

He was burning like the sun and smelling so sweet clinging to the older

**“there he is”**

The guard found them

At that moment shownu spoke **“he is with me”**

**“sorry lord but this is the yoo law, if an omega slave became in heat, he has 3 choices first be the king concubine or a minister mistress as a gift or the last choice is death”**

Shownu says while warping his arm around the younger waist

**“he chose to be my gift for this night, and I don’t think the emperor will mind”**

Minhyuk felt his cheeks get flushed

**“yes lord, but as your information, you should take him to the coitus chamber and don’t exit the room until he isn’t a virgin”**

He didn’t say a thing

And he pulls the younger with him **“prepare a room for us”**

He was laying on the bed with his open white robe looking stunning

Shownu bend into the younger and whisper to his ear **“I will be gentle forgive me for this, I couldn’t save you more than this”**

The younger was scared he hugged the older in the whole process

He was crying in silence

While hearing the moaning of the older pleasure in his ear

He felt everything

It’s new to him

The older was gentle to him

So gentle

**“Hey, it’s okay we are done”**

The older says as he came out of him slowly

**“Did I hurt you?”** the older asks as he rubs the younger cheeks gently

Minhyuk shook his head **“No it was fine, I’m sorry I didn’t give you what you want”**

The older frown

Minhyuk says cutting the silence **“why did you marry her, you told my dad to be mine, you are mine”**

The older shocked **“minhyuk I ..”**

Minhyuk pulls him from his neck **“just promise me that you won’t touch her, ever, only me, I was crying thinking, is this lovely feeling you are giving to her?”**

Shownu didn’t know what to respond

While the younger continue **“did you hug her gently like this, did you kiss her back like this, did you handle her this close, those thoughts make me so sad, daddy always says you are mine, and I’m yours, why you did break the promise?”**

Shownu at those last words hold the younger closer and kissed him

The younger couldn’t handle his desire and moan loudly

He is in the heat after all

Shownu whisper to the younger ears while licking his neck **“it’s going to be a long night”**


End file.
